


The Science Fair

by georgiesmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish comes home from school with bad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Science Fair

“I’m home!” Hamish shouted as he entered the flat, slamming the door behind him.

“How was school?” Sherlock asked.

“My teacher told me I couldn’t do the Science Fair project we planned on doing.”

“Why ever not?”

“She said anything involving dead people parts was gross and not allowed.”

“It didn’t specify anything of the sort in the worksheet you brought home,” Sherlock huffed. “What did the unimaginative dullard propose as an alternative?”

“She suggested I should build a scale model of the galaxy,” Hamish frowned.

John looked up from his laptop and seeing Sherlock’s stricken expression burst out laughing.


End file.
